¡No improvisar!
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Marinette debe hacer casó a Alya.


¡No improvisar!

Alya se lo advirtió una y otra ves, pero como siempre se arrepentia tardé.

Ese día fue un caos total.

Adrien le invitó a una cita y ella improvisó durante todo el día.

.

.

Un día antes

-Muy bien Marinette tu puedes, eres una campeona.

La chica se daba aliento a si misma para hablar con Adrien.

-Solo me tengo que acercar y saludarlo y si todo sale bien le digo que quiero casarme con el.

Se seguia alentando a si misma sin percatarse de que alguien se había acercado a ella.

-Valla, y ¿quién es el afortunado?

-Es Adrien.

La chica contestó tranquilamente sin saber a quien le hablaba.

-¡Wow! Espero y tengas suerte.

-Gracias la voy a...

Se gira para ver al rubio sonriendole sinceramente.

-Sabes, yo prefiero tener una cita antes de la boda ¿tu no?

La muchacha se quedo de piedra al escuchar aquello.

-Ya veo otra vez estoy soñando.

Dijo con sierta desilusión mientras el chico se pregunto si era una broma.

-Bromeas ¿verdad?

-No, no bromeó y ya que es un sueño puedo decirte que soy Lady bug y estoy loca por ti cosita.

La chica en verdad creía estar soñando hasta que sintió como un mosquito le picaba el brazo.

-Esto...

La ojiazul no sabía que hacer en ese momento. "Correr" de seguro tarde o temprano iván a tener que aclarar esto.

-Muy bien mi Lady,entonces este viernes en el parqué a las 4 le parese bien.

Esta bien y ahora se puso a alucinar.

-Y con respecto a lo de casarse... aún somos menores de edad y prefiero ser yo quien te lo proponga.

-¿Qué?

La chica cada vez se sentia más débil.

-Bueno llegó mi limusina nos vemos.

Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Y no te olvides que el viernes tienes una cita con tu gatito.

Marinette quedó uniendo las piezas hasta que entendió todo lo que paso.

-¡¿Qué?!

.

.

Adrien llegó a su mansión con una enorme sonrisa pues al fin sabía quien era Lady bug.

-¿No te perece raro la forma en que descubrieron sus identidades?

Plagg miraba a su portador que estaba dando saltos por su habitación.

-Si un poco.

El chico se acostó y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Ella me dijo cosita?

.

.

Marinette llegó a su casa y paso algo que james crello que pasaría.

-¡Eso fue total y absolutamente irresponsable!

O si estaba recibiendo un cermon de Tikki.

-¡En mis años nunca vi a una Lady bug tan descuidada y torpe!

Ok, Tikki no midio sus palabras hasta que vio a su portadora al borde del llanto.

-Ya no llores.

La kwami se acercó y acarició su cabeza.

-Me odias.

Decía la chica tapándose los ojos.

-Claro que no, solo me enfade por tu descuido.

Tikki intentaba consolar a Marinette.

-¡Bien, entonces le dire a Alya de mi cita con Adrien!

La chica se levantó y corrió alegremente.

-¿Acaso... Acaso me acabas de engañar?

-Así es.

La kwami miro a su portadora y solto un grito de furia.

Ese día nadie podía sacarle esa sonrisa ni siquiera una Tikki mal humorada.

.

.

Día viernes.

Marinette llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con flores amarillas dibujadas.

-¿Tikki?

-...

-¿Cuando se te pasara el enojo?

-...

-Ya entendí.

Marinette sonrió pues esta vez si que hiso enojar a su compañera.

-¡Miau! Este gato perdio cinco de sus nueve vida.

La chica mira como se acerca su cita.

-Hola gatito.

Adrien estaba por contestar pero su compañero le gano.

-Hola, soy Plagg y estoy dispuesto a dar todo mi queso por ti.

Se acercó a la joven pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Dejemos a Adrien y a la mentirosa solos.

Dijo Tikki que arrastraba a Plagg.

-No te me pongas celosa que hay Plagg para todas.

-¡Ya callate!

Los jóvenes solo miraron cómo eran dejados.

-Eso fue raro.

-Ni que lo digas... cosita.

Marinette volteó la mirada al chico que se burlaba del apodo que ella le puso.

-Esta sera una larga cita.

.

.

Y así fue como comenzo todo, pero su cita si que fue un caos para ella.

Marinette y Adrien fueron a ver una película al cine. Ella quiso mirar una de terror pero el rubio palidecio con solo ver el póster.

-Bien, ¿cuál quieres mirar?

Los chicos buscaron otra pelicula pero todas quedaron sin entradas excepto una.

-Y... ¿te gusta cars 2?

Bueno al menos pasaria tiempo con Adrien... y muchos niños.

...

Al terminar la película Marinette salió con la cara con rasguños y el pelo alborotado.

-¿Estás bien?

Adrien mantenía su distancia ya que de cierta forma era su culpa.

-No digas nada.

La chica estaba furiosa por que una niña fan de Adrien se sento en el regazo de su amado y al intentar acercarse a el la niña la ataco. Y lo peor de todo fue que los niños hicieron apuestas a ver quien ganaba y aún peor su cita apostó a la niña.

-Olle... a la próxima vemos la que tu quieras.

-Y a la próxima puedes apostar a que yo le puedo ganar a una niña de seis años.

-De acuerdo... aunque perdere dinero.

Eso ultimo lo susurró por miedo a que se desquiten con el.

...

Los chicos fueron por unos helados mientras olvidaban lo sucedido.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Un muchacho se acercó para ver que helado querían.

-Yo uno de frutilla con nueces.

Dijo Adrien.

-Y yo uno de chocolate y vainilla.

El muchacho se retiró y trajo sus pedidos al instante.

-¿Marinette?

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás enojada por lo del cine?

La chica iva a contestar pero unas chicas se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Por Dios, eres tú!

-¡Te amamos!

-¿Te tomas una foto con nosotras?

Adrien miro como su acompañante fruncia el ceño.

-Lo siento, pero ahora estoy en una cita.

Mala idea.

Las tres chicas voltearon hacía su rival quien solo penso en una cosa: round 2.

...

Tras otra pelea pérdida los chicos se fueron un rato al parque.

-Lamentó que hayas perdido dinero con el muchacho de la heladería.

La chica se sentó en una banca con su cita.

-No te preocupes, de igual modo solo fue el dinero que le gane a los niños.

La chica miro a todos lados y por fin estaba sola con el chico.

-¿Cómo la pasaste?

Ella lo miro son una sonrisa.

-Muy mal, no puedo creer que no me dejen tener una cita tranquilamente con mi Lady.

-Eres pésimo actor.

El chico solo sonríe.

-Quizás solo me divertí un poquito.

-El otro día Nathaniel me invito a una cita.

El rubio borró su sonrisa mientras ella la formaba.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Claramente se enojó un poco.

-Tranquilo gatito, le dije que no.

-¡Ya veo!

Fue todo lo que dijo mientras pensaba como torturar al pelirrojo.

-¡Hay esta!

Vieron quien gritó y al ver a las chicas de la heladería con otras dos solo pensaron en algo.

-¡Corre!

...

Ya cerca de las nueve de las noches Adrien acompaño a una Marinette con rasguños,moretones y su vestido algo rasgado a su casa.

-Lo siento.

La chica voltea y mira al chico.

-Por eso preferia pasar directo a la boda.

Dijo Marinette mientras abría la puerta.

-Ya que.

Tras decir eso Adrien toma a la chica y le roba un largó beso que se rompe por la falta de aire.

-Nos vemos mi Lady.

Se retira dejando sola a Marinette que miraba al chico hasta que lo perdió de vista.

-Nos vemos... cosita.

Mientras dejaba a su chica el solo penso en algo.

-¿Me preguntó donde vivira Nathaniel?

.

.

Al dentrar a su habitación vio a Tikki dormida.

-Este fue un día muy agitado.

Agarra su diario y escribe en letras grandes: NO VOLVER A IMPROVISAR EN UNA CITA CON ADRIEN.

Guardo su cuaderno y se fue a tomar un baño.

-Alya tiene razón, improvisar no es lo mío...aun que me gusto el final.

Dijo mientras se tocaba los labios.

Fin

.

.

.

Hoy fue el turno de Marinette para sufrir.

Gracias como siempre por dedicar algo de tiempo al leer estas torturozas historias para Marinette y Adrien que escribo.

Volvere.


End file.
